


水管工与闪电战

by Sixhalfmk



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10128104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/Sixhalfmk
Summary: “‘水管工’，我在资料库里读到过这个词。”Rey平躺在草地上，四肢大大的舒展，眼睛被刺眼的日光照的眯成一条细细的，扑闪的线。身旁的苍白男孩儿从鼻子里发出一声低弱的不屑闷哼，“‘闪电战’，这个最’酷’。”Rey递过一个恼怒的眼刀。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleeepisaplace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/gifts).



> *文中Little Rey把所有的“Plumber(水暖工)”都发成了“Plumper”，故用“水管工”来代替（其实没什么太大的区别）。  
> *一堆私设*  
> 给 @suuuperciiiliooous 的yuletide treat

Ben Solo是个奇怪的男孩儿。似乎大家都觉得这句评价不该从Rey的口中说出来，每当Rey认真的抱怨起自己的男孩儿伙伴，大人们总用一种了然的无奈眼神看向她，好似在说：“考虑到他是你唯一的玩伴……”

 

Ben总是在一些细枝末节的地方和Rey发生无关紧要的争论，Rey对此总有些气鼓鼓的，最糟糕的是她得把这种好胜的气愤藏起来。Ben喜欢嘲笑她生气时微微撅起的薄嘴唇，并声称Rey看起来活像Jar Jar——对此他一点儿也没觉得抱歉。除此以外，Rey不得不承认，和这个苍白阴郁的男孩儿一起瞎逛的时候是一天中她最快乐的时刻。

 

“你见过’水管工（Plumper）’吗？”这甚至不能算一个问句。午后，人造太阳高高悬在中天，地平线上还能看到另一片露出一半的M13星环，那是一个繁忙的贸易空港，来来往往的太空运输机在此降落，起飞。Rey躺在草地上，在暖洋洋的惬意里摊开手脚，近乎自言自语。“我在资料库里读到过这个词。”

 

身旁的苍白男孩儿从鼻子里发出一声低弱的不屑闷哼，“‘闪电战’，这个最’酷’。”Rey递过一个恼怒的眼神，动作粗鲁地翻过身去，背对Ben。

 

男孩儿继续说道：“你确定不是’水暖工（Plumber）?’”

 

Rey终于忍不住恨恨地坐起身来，瞪着漫不经心的Ben：“我再也不会陪你玩这种奇怪的游戏了。”

 

Ben从手臂下方睨了她一眼，奇怪的没有任何反击。Rey在一阵反常的轻微失落中不由自主的注意到，男孩儿在太阳底下白的几乎反光，这让她在心底暗暗发笑，似乎对方的“不够男子汉气概”给自己增添了一份补偿性自信。

 

Ben从眼缝里看见Rey气鼓鼓的脸色突然换成了佐以秘辛的窃笑，不以为意的重新闭上了双眼。

 

这些孩子气的小事换做Ben来叙述，也许就会变成：“谁知道呢，女孩子有奇怪的好胜心” (耸耸肩) 或者是“我从来没有强迫她玩儿这个游戏”又或者是“Rey喜欢，她只是拒绝直面现实。”Rey在一旁直翻白眼，“拒绝直面现实”也只有早熟男孩儿才说得出口，就像老掉牙的“酷”，Ben对此乐此不疲，尽管其他小孩都当面叫他“怪胎”。

 

苍白到病态的男孩儿，无休无止的“酷”词比赛，还有一声又一声刺耳的“怪胎”，Rey慢慢恢复记忆以后总是回想起那时候的情形。她觉得非常难过，要是当时自己没有离开，有她陪伴的Ben Solo会不会还是现在这个样子？

 

当Ben，Kylo Ren对着她亮出光剑的时候，Rey感到四周的空气似乎一下子变得稀薄了，心跳加快，呼吸急促，她眼中的惊恐却使得Kylo Ren的动作不易察觉的退缩。而Rey从审讯台上恢复神智的时候，她迎来的第一句话令她如坠冰窖，Kylo Ren取下头盔的一刹那，一句不知从哪里冒出来的“拒绝直面现实”几乎震碎了Rey的脑袋。两人痛苦却难分难舍的连接中，Rey无意间的窥得令她又惊又恐，继而在巨大的冲击下将Kylo Ren粗暴地弹出了自己的脑袋。对方体会着强行中断连接造成的短暂性痛苦，一边喘着粗气，一边还不忘挖苦：“你真是毫无长进，还是如此擅长伤害他人。”

 

也是后来Rey才渐渐明白，Kylo Ren的这句话其实是在报复她的“不告而别”，这让她觉得又心酸又好笑，可她笑不出来。过去大人们说起“考虑到你是他唯一的伙伴”她还能自豪的说出“最了解早熟男孩”这种话，可如今对着堕入黑暗的Kylo Ren她害怕了解，也拒绝了解，就像很久很久以前Ben说过的那样，一针见血：“你只是拒绝直面现实，Rey。”

 

Rey有自己的报复手段。她于小事没什么耐心，迄今为止值得她等待的只有“真相”。在漫长的休战中止期中，她喜欢时不时给Kylo Ren一些诱导性的惊喜，她是如此享受对方冰冷面庞下动摇的绝望以及光明的渗透，这是她的报复，从一次假装若无其事的交谈开始。

 

“‘闪电战’。”Rey清晰地说道。

 

Kylo Ren藏在黑袍下的身体肉眼可见的僵硬了，他的眼里明明冒着火，语调却是平静，甚至是冰冷的：“你说什么？”

 

Rey尝到了复仇的滋味，她舔舔嘴唇，接着紧紧闭上了嘴。

 

互相伤害就像“酷”词游戏一样，她乐此不疲。Rey不是不知道，对方在遇见她之后的每一分每一秒都活在矛盾的痛苦之中。Rey不是不知道，Kylo Ren向所有他能寻得的援助都探指相求。她也不是不知道，这样的漫长拉锯战只会像小时候一样，她节节败退，或是Ben举手投降。她只是想不出更好的解决办法。有时候你离真相只有一步之遥，可你却学会了拒绝直面。

 

 

Rey不知道的是，当她第一次倒进Kylo Ren的臂弯，无意识的身体体验久违失重才不过o.o5秒，对方用轻的不能再轻的声音在她耳边说：“欢迎回来，小’水管工’。”

 

或许他们彼此都乐在其中。

 

完

 

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来得很诡异，就不列了。翻了半本《梦经》找了点感觉。这个脑洞估计挺OOC的。反正我弃权！


End file.
